1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein relate to wireless communication devices and more particularly to a system for obtaining the dynamic state of a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices have a wide range of bandwidth, which provides a means to download the internet content. The content available on the internet can be viewed on the mobile communication devices, but the form factor required and the capabilities of the device vary significantly. The content is required to be reformatted to fit the display and the resolution of the device. Applications and contents have to be tested and have to be specially formatted to work on the platforms supported by the device. Existing techniques use device catalogues such as user agent profiles to determine device capability.
Current techniques such as user profiles rely only on static profiles for the mobile communication device. The user profiles do not account for any modifications that may have been done to the device in terms of attachable or removable extensions as well as changes to the available resources on the wireless device. User profiles are static and do not capture dynamic capabilities of the device. Further user profiles are not available for all devices and even if available, the data could be obsolete or wrong. There is no standard format for representation and parsing the various fields in these profiles. Static profiles do not capture the current state of the mobile communication device.